God (Far Right Religious POV)
.]] God is the main character and antihero in the Christian religious work "The Bible", and also the religious books of any other Monotheistic religion, this article deals with the God of the Abrahamic Religions. He is best characterized as a large strict Omniscient being in the sky who refuses to show any evidence of his existence but will sentence you to an eternity of pain and burning if you do not accept it. (Don't forget God also loves you.) Belief in God has caused a great many people to die throughout human history. They believe that he can be contacted through Prayer. Believing in religious/omniscient beings is called Faith. Fortunately there's no reason to believe the God of the far right exists or to hate it. Does God exist? He may or may not exist. Who knows? #If the God of Christian fundamentalism does exist, we Atheists might be in trouble. #There might also be a God who rewards us for using intelligence and initiative and despises those who have blind faith. #If there's a god who likes atheists believers might be in trouble. Christianity doesn't have factual evidence to back it up. There are any number of religions that are as likely as Christianity and its numerous Sects. See also: *God in Liberal viewpoint for a kinder viewpoint about God. *God in agnostic viewpoint for an uncertain view of God. Mythology In the various Mythologies, god is some Magic powerful unseen force. God is universal scapegoat for forces yet to be explained, originating back to when Man thought the wind was Satan breathing out. Famous gods include Allah, Jesus, Krishna, Odin and Thor, Yahweh, Zeus, and Jupiter. Social Conservatives reject modern Scientific ideas like Evolution and in extreme cases even the Big Bang Theory because their beliefs go against these studied factually based theories. Causes for belief in god A search for peace or a powerful support or certainty in the world cause believers to, submit themselves to Yahway/Allah. Also some more conservative religious suffer from lack of reality due belief in god. An example is Sylvia Allen, an Arizona state senior. She believed dumping radio active material in the area where she lived was a good idea simply because "the world is 6000 years old" and "somehow it has been 'done away' with" in all that time. Arizona is 6000 years old? This a classic conservative at her best. Government of God In scripture, God is normally described as a firm unelected King in a single-party system known as the Kingdom of Heaven, in which he is both head of state and head of government. Thus he has Sovereign power over 6 billion living and about 100,000,000,000 dead people How Many People Have Ever Lived on Earth? as well as other species. He also serves as Chief Justice of the Heavenly Court and Speaker of the Upper Sky Parliament as well as of the Council of Angels. In the God Delusion, ''one sentence pretty sums it up: “The God of the Old Testament is arguably the most unpleasant character in all fiction: jealous and proud of it; a petty, unjust, unforgiving control-freak; a vindictive, bloodthirsty ethnic cleanser; a misogynistic, homophobic, racist, infanticidal, genocidal, filicidal, pestilential, megalomaniacal, sadomasochistic, capriciously malevolent bully.” (Richard Dawkins, evidence of claim is located in the Bible). See also God in Liberal viewpoint for a kinder, gentler viewpoint about God. Evidence for and against the existence of God For *A really, really old book from the Bronze Age and the Iron Age called The Bible, which is completely unreliable, so it really doesn't count as evidence for the existence of God Against *Archeology *Anthropology *Astronomy *Big Bang Theory *Chemistry *Common sense *Constant hypocrisy and contradiction throughout the Bible *Conservapedia's support of Christianity and the Bible. *Cosmology *Evil *Large Hadron Collider *Laws of nature *Logic *History *Physics *Prayer *Reality *Scientific method *Sociology *Paleontology *Philosophy *Theory of Evolution Is God strong? Sometimes God is omnipotent, other times God is much weaker *''23:22 God brought them out of Egypt; he hath as it were the strength of an unicorn.-Numbers 23:22 Now a unicorn isn't as strong as an omnipotent being is it? http://skepticsannotatedbible.com/num/23.html *The Tower of Babel was a serious threat to God. Bronze Age herders wrote that part of the Bible mythology. * See also *Jesus *Creationism *God (Liberal Christianity Viewpoint) #God (Agnostic POV) *God (Maltheism) *Cthulhu References External links *THE OFFICIAL GOD FAQ Category:Fiction category:Religion Category:Cdesign proponentsists Category:People who are not very clever Category:Evil Category:Superstition Category:Pseudoscience Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things That Don't Scare Athiests Category:Deities Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Theocons Category:Things that keep people awake at night